Meet my twin
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sequel Flaming love. Axel and Roxas go over to Riku's palace where Sora is. Warring this story Has lemon, mpreg, ect
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters. I'm not sure if it's going to be a lemon yet so if you think it should be tell be and I might add some. I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar. This will most likely be the last sequel.**

AXEL'S and ROXAS P.O.V

_A few days have passed since the twin were kidnaped and sent to the gods._ Roxas finally could feel his backside. "When are we going to be at your friend's house master?" The blond said as he looked out the small window of the wooden carnage. There was nothing but white tree with purple leaves. The sun was out and shinning a bright red not a cloud in the sky.

"30 more minutes, do you think you can last that long Roxy?" Axel said as he watched his cute little blond walk over to him and sat on his lap.

"So what's this friend of yours like?" The small teen asked as the fire crouch petted his head much like you would do for a kitty.

"Well his name is Riku and he's has sliver hair, blue eyes. I have also heard that he has a pet as well." Axel said as he rubbed his 'pet' cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not a pet." The human said as he made a cute pout face.

"I know, I know," The god said as he kissed to the others forehead. Roxas let out a yon and put his head into his master's chest. "If you want you can take a nap I'll wake you when we get there." The small human nodded and put his head on the others lap. Roxas slowly slipped into his dreams as Axel petted his head. _–"This way come on Roxas, your being slow." The blond smiled as he ran. "Shut up Sora you're slower than me." "Not this time bro," the burnet yelled as he ran. "Then you can sleep in your own bed tonight." Sora stopped almost in mid step. "NO fair," The younger twin said and he made a pout face. "All is fair in Love and War and this is war." Roxas said laughing as he tackled his twin to the ground and started tickling him. Sora are kicking trying to get free. "Stop it you meanie." The burnet said as he giggled. "Not until you give in." Roxas said as he tickled more. "Fine you win now stop." The blond laughed as he pulled his brother off the ground and started to walk home.- _Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see His master looking down at him. "Your very cute when you are sleeping." The blond blushed bright red as he sat up. "By the way who is this Sora person, you keep saying his name in your sleep." The god said with a bit of a mad smile.

"He's my younger twin." Axel relaxed when he heard that. The carnage stopped and the door opened.

"Looks like we're here," The ginger said as they stood. He climbed out then helped his cute little blond out. They were standing in fount of a large stone palace. Axel walked over to a large red door and pushed it open. "Let get going," He said as he walked inside with the blond right behind him.

**Manda- I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So your friend is coming over with his 'pet'." Sora said as he walked down the hall right next to his 'master'. He gave a small smile as he asked.

"Yes," The god said as he petted his head much like you would do for a kitty. "I just wish he would have asked before he decided he was coming over." He said as he rubbed his forehead trying not to get a headache.

"It can't be that bad." The burnet said as he gave a small pout. Riku rolled his eyes as he opened the blue wooden door that led to his throne. "So what is this friend like?" He asked as the sex god sat on his throne. Sora sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"He's a manger hot head, makes planning without even thinking of what others think and thinks everyone will just go along with it. But he's a really good friend and I don't have to worry about him stabbing me in the back." He said then kissed the others forehead making his lover giggle. "Your so cute." The silver head god said then groped Sora's ass making him jump a little.

"Not now Riku, I really don't want your friend walking in on us going at it." The human said blushing a bright red.

"I don't think he will mind I mean he's just as much as a perv as me if not more." Riku said right in his ear and then licked it before nibbling a little, making Sora moan a little. The door opened showing one of the many servants in the house. She had white hair and red eyes like all the rest of Riku's workers and a really large chest with small hips.

"Master Riku the guest room is ready and dinner will be ready in around an hour." He said with her head down.

"Thanks that will be all." The woman gave a quick bow and left closing the door behind her.

"How long will he be staying with us?" The small teen said as he put his face into his 'masters' chest.

"A few weeks and while we talk you can play with his pet." He said as he Petted Sora's head again.

"I'm not a little kid." He said as he gave a small pout making Riku smiled.

"I know, do you think I'll have sex with a child?" Sora shock his head and then put his head back in the others chest. "You just act like a child most of the time." Riku said laughing a little.

"Hey I …" Sora was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," The door opened to see the same maid. "Yes,"

"Master Axel has just arrived."

"Sent him up," He said with a sigh.

**Manda- I know I've been lazy when it comes to updating so I hope this makes everyone happy.**

**Riku- so when do I get Sora's ass?**

**Manda- Will I'm still not sure if this is going to be a lemon so I'm not sure if you will have some any time soon. **

**Sora- Yay I'm safe!*jumping up and down***

**Riku- Not for long. *Grabs his ass***

**Manda- Will um… I hoped you enjoyed the chapter please review… Unless if you're just going to say it suck… Not in the living room you two! **


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas and Axel walked inside to see a maid standing by the door. She had silver hair and red eye's and was wearing a very short French maid outfit that made the blond blush. "Master Riku is waiting in the throne room." She said as she gave a little bow.

"Alright," The god said as his 'pet' grabbed onto his pants a little. "Come on Roxy," He said as he started to walk to the stairs. As they were walking up Roxas turned his head to see that the maid was now gone. "Stay close to me; I don't want you getting lost." Axel said as he put one of his arm on the others shoulder.

"Alright," Roxas said as he looked up to him with a small smile. Once they reached the top Axel walked over to a very large wooden blue door. Inside was a silver haired man with a small burnet who's hair didn't know gravity sitting on his lap.

"ROXAS!" The small teen said as he climbed off the others lap and ran over to the blond hugging them making them both fall over.

"SORA!" The blond said as he wrapped his arms around his brother. They sat up not letting go of each other.

"I missed you so much." Sora said as he tried to hold tears back.

"I missed you too." He said as he petted his twins head like a kitty.

Riku stood and walked over to his friend not letting his eye's leave the boy. "Is it bad if I feel jealous?" The god of sex asked Axel.

"I think so," Axel said as he though. "I believe their twins." They both looked closer to see that the only real different between the two was there hair. "Is it bad if I have a boner right now?" Axel asked grinning a little.

"No not at all." Riku said as he watched the two hold each other.

"Why are you covered in bruises?" Sora asked making His twin blush.

**Manda- sorry it was short. Happy now Roxas.**

**Roxas- Yes *holding Sora***

**Axel/Riku- So when are we going to get what we want?**

**Manda- Still don't know, sorry maybe in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Has someone been hurting you?" Sora asked eye's starting to water a bit. Roxas blushed more trying to figure out what to say to his younger twin.

"Sora those are hickey's not bruises, you same some too." Riku said as he and Axel walked over to their lovers. Sora blushed alone with him brother. "So cute," The gods said at the same time with a smile both on their face. Sora got off his twin and helped him to his feet then grabbed Roxas's hand.

"Can I show Roxy around before dinner Riku?" The burnet asked as he put on his best puppy dog face.

"Is that fine with you Axel?" Riku said as he turned to the fire god.

"Fine with me, Got it memorized?" The fire crouch said as he shrugged. Sora grinned as he grabbed his twins hand and started pulling him out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Roxas's and Sora's P.O.V

"I'm going to show you all my favorite spots," The burnet smiled as he almost dragged his brother alone.

"Slow down Sor, you're going to get pull my arm off." Roxas said making his twin stop.

"But we only have tell dinner and this place is so big," The teen said as he jumped up and down a little making the blond laugh. Sora made a face showing that he didn't like being laughed at then grabbed on to his brother hand pulling him alone. The turned a corner so that they we're in a hall way that was lit up but the setting sun. One of the walls was made of glass show a large garden that was covered in bright colored flowers. "This is one of my favorite places in the whole place." Sora said smiling and holding Roxas hand tighter. "The only suckey part is that we can't go out to see them better."

"Why not?" The blond asked as he turned to face his twin.

"Riku said some of the plants are poisons to humans and there are other that well eat us alive." Sora said making both of the shiver a little. "Let's see the courtyard now." They both smiled as The younger twin pulled them along.

Axel's and Riku's P.O.V

"Are you sure we should be following them?" The ginger asked as the god followed behind their humans keeping a close eye on them.

"Yes, and beside they look so cute together." Riku said as he watch them holding hands as they walked to the courtyard.

"But the way are those plant really poisons are do you just don't want your little Sora to see something?" Axel asked with a grin.

"Well one or two is but I also have the plant that I make that really go aphrodisiac with is." Riku said as they followed the two outside. "But if I said most of them are he will stay out."

"Smart, by the way I need some of that aphrodisiac." Axel said as he grinned.

"I'll give you some before you leave." Riku said making them both grin.

"Are you going too hid the whole time I'm show Roxy around?" Sora said as he turns to face in the area they were hiding in. Both gods' eyes when wide thinking how he knew we were there.

"If you guys want to hid then don't talk so loud," Roxas said giggling a little. The two gods' come out from behind the wall blushing as red as Axels hair.

"By the way what's an aphrodisiac?" Sora asked as the twins walked over to their lovers. Riku put his hand behind his head blushing and Axel tried to laugh it off.

"It's nothing you need to know just yet it grown up stuff." Riku said as he started walking.

"I'm not a little kid!" Both yelled at the same time before turning their backs to Axel and Riku.

"Um is this a bad time…" Someone said from behind making all three turn around. Standing there was a tall sliver haired red eyed man.

"No what is it?" Riku said to the servant.

"Dinner is ready if you are," He said then gave a quick bow and left.

"I guess I'll have to show you the rest of the place later." Sora said as he grabbed his brother's hand and started pulling him to the dining room.

**Manda- Looks like that's the end of this chapter. Oh and sorry Axel and Riku this one's not going to be a lemon.**

**Axel/Riku- NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Roxas- Yes I'll be able to walk without lipping everywhere.**

**Manda- I'm not sure about that I still have to update Whats in the cage and post a few one shots.**

**Roxas-NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The four walked down the long halls, the twins where holding hands as their 'masters' walked behind them trying not to fan girl and grab there asses. Sora pushed open a large wooden door and stepped inside with his brother right behind him. It was a long room with a good size table with two large chairs at each end. The table was felled all at different types of food laid out. By the each chair were two plates that had panda's and Chinese writing on them and matching cups. The two gods sat in the chairs and quickly pulled there lovers on their laps as two maids came into the room and stood next to the two chairs. After which they started filling the four plats with what the asked and there glasses with red wine. The four ate in silence tell one of the maids come in with strawberry cake which made it more on the twin's small face them in their tummy.

"Here," Riku said as he licked cleaned some of frosting off his lovers cheek, making him blush.

"You even got some down her," The ginger said as he licked a bit of frosting off Roxas's neck making him moan a bit.

"That enough I think I'm clean." They both said as they got off the god's laps and started for the door.

"Going to finish showing your brother around," Riku asked as he stood. The twins shook their heads as they stopped where they stood.

"Then where are you going?" The pyro asked as he pushed in his chair and started walking over to the cute twins.

"To bed it's starting to get late." Sora said as he grabbed onto his brothers hand and started pulling him to one of the many spare rooms. The room it's self was huge almost as big as the small apartment building they lived in. The bed its self could fit a family of ten with room for eight more people, that was made up in light blue silk sheets that felt cool to the touch.

"I still don't see why they need such big rooms it seems like a waist to me." The blond twin said as they walked over to the bed.

"Are the rooms at Axels this big?" The burnet asked as he pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Yep," He said as he pants fell to the floor. "Do you want to be big or little spoon?" Was asked as they both go into the oversized bed.

"Little," Roxas gave a quick nodded, he lay on his back and Sora lay on top of him with his head on his brothers chest. The blond pulled the silk sheets over them as the other wrapped his arms around his neck. The blond wrapped his arms around his twin's waist before falling into a deep sleep.

AXEL and RIKU P.O.V

"I think they're replacing us." Axel said as he watch them cuddles each other.

"No, I just think it's a human thing. Like maybe they talk to they are close and see each other more than once every few hundred years." Riku said with a weird face thinking about see his brother more then he dose already. "Or it could be the fact that there twins. Plus it's not like they can do anything to wrong."

"So no twinsest…" Axel said almost upset.

"We really need to get you checked out." The silver haired God said as he let out a sigh. "It's almost as if you want to be replaced."

"But that would be so hot,"

"Let talk about this in the morning, I for one need to sleep." Riku said as he left the room.

"Fine you go get your beauty sleep, while I watch them sleep some more." The fire crouch said as he watched the human twin sleep in each other's arms. "They're just too cute for their own good." He said as he started to drool.

"Come on lover boy," Riku said as he grabbed the gingers ear and dragged him out of the room with him yelping pain.

**Manda- All done sorry it took a while and that it short.**

**Axel- Why can't I sleep with my Roxy!**

**Riku- Hey you're not the only one who didn't get to cuddle his uke.**

**Manda- Sora and Roxas need some time by them self I mean they been a way for each other for a while now, so let them have their twin time.**

**Axel and Riku- NO!**

**Manda- if you don't let them then you two will be the Uke in my next fanfic!**

**Axel and Riku- *Hides behind the couch***

**Sora and Roxas- *Out cold***

**Manda- that's what I thought.*Glares at the two hiding.* Anyway I hope you like the chapter please review and favorite I have fun reading the comments you guys put. **


	6. Author Note

**Ok I'm running out of ideas so I'm going to give this story a bit break. If you people have anything you want in this fanfic let me know. So sorry. **


	7. Chapter 6

** Sorry it has taken so anyway this chapter is a lemon cause that what pretty much what everyone wanted so if you don't like them don't read this chapter and just skip over it. **

"Time to get up," Was said as the twins were shaken lightly. The burnet opened his eyes to see his brother fast asleep holding onto him.

"Don't wanna," They said both putting they arms out to push whoever wanted them up away trying to get a few more hours of much needed sleep. Then the sheets were pull off of them making them sit up.

"Why do we have to get up?" The burnet asked as he made the puppy dog face trying to be as cute as he could.

"It's breakfast time, and didn't you want to show your brother around the castle. But if you really don't want to get up I can always join you." Riku said as a grin spread across his face. Once that was said Sora got out of bed fast knowing what his 'master' mend. "So no play time," He said almost up set.

"I like being able to walk thank you." Sora said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a new pair of pants as well as one for his brother. He turned to the bed see Axel was about to jump Roxas and had a hunger look in his eyes. "Now out while we change," Sora said as he pushed the sex god to the door.

"Why it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, and I'm pretty sure Axel has seen your brother naked." Riku said pouting a bit. "Beside I haven't seen that cute ass of your uncovered for a few days now." The god said as he wrapped his hand around the others waist pulling him into his chest.

"And whose fault is that?" The burnet asked as he pride the other hand off of him.

*Lemon starts here*

"I wasn't the one begging for more, besides it's not like I'm going to bend you over of fuck you right here." He said making his lover blush seven shades of red.

"AXEL STOP TOUCHING ME THERE!" The blond of the four yelled making the two turn to him seeing that fire crouch had his hand down the front of the others pants. Sora moved to help his brother but once he made it to the end of the bed he was bent over and his boxer slowly being pulled down.

"Riku you said you wouldn't…" before he could say anymore there was three fingers pushed into his mouth and a hand on his penis pumping him slowly.

"I said I wouldn't fuck you over there, but this is over here so it is different." He said with a smile in his voice. Sora looked up to his brother was in the same place as the other and they were facing each other. They were both blushing seven shades of red as there lovers played with their bodies. Soon the fingers were pulled out of both their mouths and placed to their openings.

"I wonder who moans louder," Axel said as he pushed two of his finger inside making Roxas bite his lip trying to keep his moans inside.

"Good question," The sliver haired god said as he pushed two of his fingers in as well, however Sora didn't have time to bite his lips letting a low moan. "Looks like Sora is winning," He said with a grin as he thrusted his fingers lightly. Axel glared at him as he thrusted harder trying to get his little blond to moan.

"If you don't stop biting your lip I'll have to spank you," The red head said to right into his ear then nibbled on it. Roxas knowing his god wasn't playing opened his mouth letting his twin along with his lover to hear how sweet he sounded. "Now that better," He said as he added a third and last finger inside. Once his Roxas was fully stretched he pulled his fingers out. "Almost there Riku?"

"Yep," The sex god said as he pulled his fingers out of the burnet. Roxas then watched as the god picked up his brother and started walking over to them. The blond was then flipped over and his brother placed onto of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING!" He yelled as he grabbed onto his brother.

"You'll see now why don't you give him a kiss," Axel said as he rubbed his head like one would to a kitten.

"But he's my twin brother," Sora said as he sat up a bit. He felt a hand on his ass slightly rubbing it.

"Here things like that don't matter. Besides it's not like we're asking you to fuck each other." The silver haired god said as he spanked his lover watching him jump a little. Knowing he didn't really have a course he kissed his brother lightly on the lips like you would do when your little. "No No with tongue," Both twins eye's went wide as they turned to face there lovers.

"Go on it can't be that hard, we kiss all the time Roxy," Roxas let out a sigh as he turned Sora's so that he was facing each other. They were both blushing bright red as they crashed their lips together letting their tongues fight. They soon pulled away both panting hard. "Now that was hot ," The fire god said as he watch Riku pull his lovers twin off of him and place his next to his brother leaving a little space in-between. Without even a word he moved right between the blonds legs as he slowly pushed inside the other. "You're as tight as ever," Axel moaned out as he waited for the other to adjust. He then felt a hand on his. He looked over to see Sora had grabbed his hand while he was being entered. Roxas moved his hand so that they were holding hands.

"There so cute," Riku said as he started thrusting making sure to hit where the burnet really like making him almost scream. Axel started thrusting to trying to keep up with the other pair. It didn't take long for both twin's to be begging for their lover to go in harder and faster. "Looks like I'm winning," Riku said as he slammed inside making Sora scream in pleasure.

"Will see at the end," Axel said as he moved the blonds legs so that they were on his shoulders making him go deeper inside. With his free hand he started pumping Roxas making him scream as well. The blond didn't last much longer than that, He soon came covering his chest and tighten around the penis inside of him. Sora didn't last much longer than his twin spilling his juice all over his chest.

"Well that was fun," Riku said as he pulled out making his juice spill from the others hole. "But I'm not sure who won." He said as he watched the other pull out as well.

"This was all some type of game?" The blond twin said as he sat up, grabbing the now stained sheets covering himself up. He looked over to see his brother was now out cold, fast asleep in his own happy little world.

"Well um," Axel said as he slowly backed away from his lover, giving him some space. "But it's not like you didn't enjoy it, you were begging me to go harder and stuff." Roxas then grabbed the closes hard object, which happened to be a vase and throw it at the others head barely missing.

"I'll take this as our q to leave," Riku said as he grabbed his friends and almost dragged him out of the room before the anger blond could throw some more at them.

**Manda- Sorry it took so long for this story to be updated, But I've been sick and just got my laptop back for the repair shop. **

**Roxas- I though you said this wasn't going to have any lemons. **

**Axel- You liked it just deal with it.**

**Roxas- I can't even feel my legs thanks to you!**

**Manda- anyway I hope you liked the chapter and would you two get a room.**

**Roxas-*Blushing***


	8. Chapter 7

"Are they still in bed?" Axel asked as he was laying on the ground tapping his foot lightly.

"We just fuck their brains out like three hours ago, that would tier anyone out." Riku said reading his book. "Besides I think it would be best to let them sleep if you want to get more later." He said grinning.

"I don't think they will let us go for a round two. They didn't even want round one tell we started."

"If you want we can go check on them." Riku said as he marked his page and closed the book already knowing the answer. By the time the sex god had put his book on the table next to his Axel was already half way across the room and on his way to the room the twins were resting in after the fun they had earlier. By the time Riku had caught up with his friend he had already had the door to the room already open and was a few inches away from the bed. They moved to covers to find it empty excepted for a pair of boxer's which were removed in the fun.

Sounds like someone was barfing were coming from the bathroom without even a second thought they were both at the bathroom door to see Sora his head over the toilet and Roxas rubbing his back lightly. "Is everything alright?" Riku asked while walking into the room, right over to his lover.

"I don't know one minute he was cuddling up to me the next he was running to the bathroom." The blond twin said still rubbing his brothers back.

"I'll call the doctor," Riku said. "Can you bring me the phone Axel?"

"I'm not sure that any of the doctors here will be able to help a human," Axel said while leaving the room to grab the phone. While they were waiting Riku rubbed his lovers back as well as his brother trying to help the small twin get over his sickness or at least feel at least a little bit better. A moment later Axel come back into the room a black portable phone in his hand.

"So who are you going to call?" Axel said handing the phone over the silver haired god.

"Demyx, his lover/pet was a doctor back in the human world. He should know what to do or at least have an idea of what we should do. Roxas can you watch him while I make the call." Roxas nodded holding him brother lightly. Riku then stepped out of the room only to walk back in a moment later. "Demyx is on his way and he's bring his little Zexy, he will be here in about 20 minutes think you can wait that long Sor?"

"I think it's over," Sora said sitting up. "Or there's nothing rest in my tummy." He said wiping his mouth clean of his own throw-up.

"Axel can you get him some water," Roxas asked turning to his lover who was already on his mission he was just assigned. He was back a moment later handing the glass to the poor sick teen who quick drank in down. Once he had some liquored in his system Riku picked him up like a bride and started heading out of the room.

"We're we going?" Sora said panting lightly getting his a kiss on his forehead.

"To my room you need to rest and my bed and sheets are clean." He said making the twins blush lightly. The god walked into his bed room and over to the bed where Roxas moved the sheets letting Riku place Sora down and were he was covered up.

"I'll go get a cool rag to help with that fever." Roxas said as he ran out of the room Axel right behind him knowing his lover didn't know were anything is.

"Don't worry when they get here we'll find out what's wrong." Riku said moving some of Sora's hair out of his eye's then kissed his slightly sweaty forehead. The burnets nodded just as his brother come back into the room putting a rag with ice in it on his forehead cooling him off a bit.

"Riku why don't we give them some space, Demyx should be here soon and if at least one of us is out front he will start to look or us and you know how easily he gets lost. I don't think we can wait hours for Zexion's help." Riku nodded as he walked over to the door.

"We'll be back as soon as Demyx gets here," Roxas nodded as he petted his brother's head watching his fall back asleep.

"Don't worry Sor everything's going to turn out fine." He said grabbing onto his brothers hand.

The two gods were sitting on the front step waiting for their friends who just happen to be the god of water to show himself. Slowly they say carnage pulling up. The wooden door open to see a man with a dirty blond Mohawk/Mullet hair style and blue eyes. "Sorry it took so long you called when me and Zexion were in the middle of something." He said as he helped a small teen with a blue black emo hair style that covered on of his blue eyes.

"I would like to see him as soon as possible." Riku nodded as he led them inside. They soon found themselves in front of Riku's room were the twins were waiting. The four entry the room and went straight for the bed. "Demyx can you go get the bag I brought with me." Zexion asked as he put a hand to Sora's forehead to see if he had a fever. Demyx left the room with Axel to grab the bag his pet needed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Roxas asked still holding onto his twin's hand.

"We'll see as soon as Demy is back with my bag." He said giving the blond a smile. "He most likely just a stomach bug. If you don't mine me asking you two seem really close."

"He's my twin," Roxas said still holding his hand.

"Well that explains a lot," A moment later Demyx was back in the room with a green bag that he gave to the emo kid. He pulled a stethoscope putting parts in his hear as he moved the covers so he could hear the others heartbeat. He slowly worked his way down his tummy and stopped feeling a small bump. Where the bump was he could hear a light heart beet that was not matching up to the humans. "Well looks like I found the problem."

"What is it?" Riku and Roxas asked at the same time.

"It seems to me that he is Pregnant," Zexion said making all jaws in the room drop. He then turned to Roxas. "I think it would be a good idea to check you as well."

**Manda- Um my mom kind of walked in on me while I was writing I had to hurry up.**

**Axel- It can't be that bad**

**Manda-When she found out what I write she started picking on me just to do it so shut it, plus she tried to read it.**

**Riku- Your dad could have read it **

**Manda-True he would have taken away my laptop. Anyway I hope you like the chapter please Review and Favorite. **


End file.
